


Weaponized Cuteness

by Malakia



Series: Naruto Drabbles and Short Stories [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, He forgets Itama can give back as good as he gets, Izuna loves to tease his boyfriend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: Izuna knows that if they ever weaponized Itama's cuteness, they could easily rule the world.





	Weaponized Cuteness

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [promptt](http://malakia215.tumblr.com/post/179593699690/person-a-if-your-cuteness-could-be-weaponized)

One of the things Izuna loved to do the most was stare at his boyfriend, Itama. Really, he couldn’t help it. The man had no right to look as adorable as he did in his 20’s with mismatched hair and dark eyes. It shouldn’t work, but on Itama  _ it did,  _ and the Uchiha couldn’t help but to stop and stare at all various hours of the day. 

Like now for instance. Izuna had just come out of the kitchen with their dinner in hand and just stopped. Itama was bunched on one side of the couch with his color by numbers book that helped calm the anxious man’s mind. He wasn’t doing anything spectacular, just minding his own business while he colored away. 

His eyes were bright and warm as his focus was solely on the picture before him. He wore a small smile and hummed quietly and happily, relaxed and carefree. From time to time, the tip of his tongue would come out and wet his lips before he would press them together to distribute the moisture evenly.

It was so unfair how cute Itama was without even trying. 

His boyfriend pulled the color pencil away and admired the work he had completed. He nodded firmly, then placed the pencil off to the side, and closed the book shut.

From his vantage point, when Itama looked up, it was right at Izuna. The Senju blinked as if surprised before he smiled brightly. Yet seeing that Izuna hadn’t moved he then tilted his head to one side with questioning eyes.

God, it was so unfair.

Izuna huffed with a shake of his head before he walked over to the couch. “You know,” he began with a grin, “if one day we somehow figure out how to weaponize your cuteness, we’d rule the world.”

It wasn’t the first time he had voiced the thought yet he loved to say it just to see Itama’s cheeks grow red. It made the Uchiha laugh every time because he lived to tease his boyfriend.

Izuna placed both their plates down on the coffee table and took a seat on the couch. He reached out to take his food, feeling very satisfied since it always took his boyfriend a moment to recover. So it took him off guard when Itama suddenly lifted the arm closest to him to cuddle up against the Uchiha’s side.

“I-I guess taking over the world is cool and all,” Itama said as he nuzzled Izuna’s shoulder. The Uchiha looked down at his boyfriend with wide eyes. The blush and the look of uncertainty warred with the adorable, teasing grin he had. “B-but I... I would rather sit here with you.”

Izuna blinked owlishly at the unexpected banter. When the words finally sank in, he stiffened while his whole face grew hot. He turned his head away to hide and used his free hand to cover his mouth to try and stop any inexplicable sounds that wanted to escape.

Still, he couldn’t leave his boyfriend to worry, so somehow he managed to choke out, “O-Okay.”

As Izuna tried to rein in his emotions, it took him a moment to feel Itama’s shoulders shaking. When the Uchiha looked again, his boyfriend was smothering his giggles into his hand.

At seeing Izuna’s look, Itama lowered his hand and had a crooked little grin. “You’re so cute,” he giggled, his own face still red and eye bright. “I can’t believe I managed to get you back!”

Izuna frowned and scrunched his nose. It only sent his boyfriend into another, louder, round of giggles.

Izuna just pouted for a second, then smirked when an idea formed. Rather than respond verbally at first, the Uchiha suddenly pulled his boyfriend closer and rolled them until the younger man laid beneath him.

The yelp that Itama let out was entirely too cute. He also grew quiet and his blush darkened when Izuna situated himself between the Senju’s legs.

He skimmed his nose along the others jaw and loved how his boyfriend shivered. Then with a half-lidded eyes, he nipped playfully at Itama’s lips. The heavy blush the other man wore was so gratifying to see.

“Mmmm, Itama,” Izuna let out a playful whine. “Don’t you know that there can only be one teasing partner in this relationship.”

His words had an unexpected effect as Itama threw his head back in roaring laughter. Rather than be upset about it though, Izuna found himself smiling softly while a warm feeling settled into his chest. He would be content to just stare at his boyfriend all day like this.

When Itama calmed down enough, he looked back at Izuna with one eye open and a lovely, playful smile on his lips. “Is this your way of not admitting I  _ actually  _ got you back for once?” he giggled.

Though the warm feeling never left, Izuna sent Itama an unimpressed pout. It only served to send the Senju into another bout of laughter.

The Uchiha huffed but never stopped the grin that overtook his face. He tilted his head with soft eyes, admiring the look of pure joy Itama had, before he leaned down and sealed his lips over his boyfriend’s. The younger man just still continued to laugh, even into the kiss, but wrapped his arms around Izuna’s head to keep him in place.

Izuna decided, that while it still would be nice to rule the world through Itama’s cuteness, he would much rather follow his boyfriend’s advice and keep it all to himself. 


End file.
